A device for producing beer is known, containing a system of communicated pipe-lines, a mash wort brewing unit and a low pressure steam-generator connected thereto, a filtrating chan, a hydrocyclone unit, cylindrical reservoirs arranged vertically for fermentation and after-fermentation with cooling jackets, a unit for cooling wort, a tank for hot water, a container for gathering brewers' yeast (See patent document RU No2039801 cl. C12C 11/00 05.07.93).
However, the known device is not designated for operational delivery to the consumer of beer without loss of taste properties and its realization will cost much.
The closest prior art for the claimed device is a device for producing beer comprising interconnected by a communicating system a device for beer wort brewing, a cooler, N units for fermentation, where N is an integer, K units for after-fermentation, where K is an integer and a cooling system (see patent SU 1817791 cl. C12C 13/00, 12.03.92).
However, the known device requires great expenses to deliver and store finished non-filtrated beer to the consumer, and to organize its sale, and it does not guarantee preservation of the natural taste properties, as the time of storage of non-filtrated beer without strict temperature regime is limited to 3-4 days.
A unit for after-fermentation is known, used in the said known device, comprising an isothermal vessel in insulated enclosure, having a cooling jacket and functional valves (See Patent document SU 1817791, cl.C12C 13/00, 12.03.92).
However, the structure of the known device is of stationary type, which makes it impossible to use for operational delivery of non-filtrated beer at a point of dispense and sale.
The basis of the invention is the problem of creation of a device that can reduce expenses for beer realization to the consumer, preserving its taste properties with the help of exclusion of intermediate operations of non-filtrated beer delivery, transfer procedures and providing optimal regime for its storage.
Another problem is to create the structure of a unit for after-fermentation, which makes possible qualitative non-filtrated beer dispensing from it not only in the place of production, but also in any beer-dispensing section within a region or a city.
The problem is solved in that a device for producing beer, comprising a device for beer wort brewing, a cooler, N units for fermentation, where N is an integer, K units for after-fermentation, where K is an integer, and a cooling system, interconnected by a communicating system, according to the invention, further comprises i-number of communication units, necessary for operational connection and disconnection of i-number of said K units for after-fermentation, where i—is an integer, equal to or less than K, and each of i-number of units for after-fermentation is embodied in such a way so that it is transportable, thermally insulated, hermetic, protected from deposited yeast mixing with non-filtrated beer during transportation, and can be connected to a cooling system, arranged at a point of dispense and/or sale, and the inner volume of each of i-number units for after-fermentation does not exceed 0,8 of inner volume of a unit for fermentation.
According to another subject of the invention, a unit for after-fermentation comprises an isothermal vessel with a cooling jacket and is made with the possibility for operational connection, disconnection and transportation with finished beer at a point of sale and/or dispense, or beer at the stage of after-fermentation to another place of after-fermentation with the possibility for its dispense and/or realization. The bottom of an isothermal vessel comprises deposit space, which can have a conical shape with an angle between generatrixes in an axial plane of its cross section, constituting ≦90° or it can have the form of a cylinder, and the volume of deposit space may be equal to 0,01÷0,1 of the isothermal vessel's volume, and the isothermal vessel can be arranged on a common base on supports in an insulation shell with a housing. Furthermore, it can be provided by a fitting box with measuring devices, functional valves and joints for operational connection and disconnection, communicated by corresponding pipe-lines to the inner space of the isothermal vessel and to its cooling jacket.
The essence of the invention is in the fact that the implementation in the above mentioned manner of units for after-fermentation and the introduction of necessary quantity of additional communication units makes possible the realization of operational connection and disconnection of units for after-fermentation, and transportation of non-filtrated beer with the possibility to connect them to cooling system at the place of sale and/or dispense, to provide preservation of taste properties for a long time. No intermediate operations on delivery and dispense procedure are made, which leads to reduction of expenses for beer-realization to the consumer.